Moi, Nymphadora Tonks
by Twinzie
Summary: Petit recueil sur cette métamorphomage excentrique, adorable, casse pied, touchante et têtue qui aurait pu avoir pour titre « une vie pas toujours rose »
1. C'est pas ma faute

**Présentation **: Ceci est un petit recueil dédiée à Nymphadora Tonks. Chaque OS aura un thème précis et est, à l'origine, écrit pour la communauté LJ pompompower.

Tout est à **Madame Rowling,** je ne fais que lui emprunter son personnage coloré et c'est pas toujours pour lui attribuer une vie en rose.

Tout sera très **soft** à moins que... mais ce sera bien évidemment signalé en temps voulu.

Le premier thème est : **_ma version de l'histoire_**

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_« C'est pas ma faute »_

Ce n'était pas, tous les jours, facile d'avoir une métamorphomage à la maison. C'était toujours animé en revanche. Andromeda adorait sa fille, bien que celle-ci soit fatigante et d'une maladresse qui pourrait frôler le handicap, mais parfois, elle aspirait au calme.

Nymphadora n'était pas méchante mais elle avait plein d'énergie et la dépensait sans compter. Elle aimait bien changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux en public pour surprendre les gens et Andromeda avait beau la réprimander, elle savait que son père s'en amusait également, même s'il essayait de faire les gros yeux quand elle était là. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi avait parfois du mal à réprimander sa fille. Nymphadora savait s'y faire et avait de grandes facilités à attendrir les gens.

Sa fille avait également la fâcheuse manie de s'inventer plein d'histoires. Elle vivait dans son monde et Andromeda avait de la peine pour ça. A l'école, Nymphadora était parfois mise à l'écart à cause de sa différence et Andromeda en souffrait à travers elle. Ce n'était jamais plaisant de se faire rejeter, elle-même en savait quelque chose. Du coup, sa fille avait une imagination des plus débordantes comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

- Ça sent bon ici.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros gourmand.

Ted rigola devant la réplique de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas tort et il lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à aimer la bonne bouffe. Il vint se placer derrière pour l'enlacer et en profiter pour jeter un coup par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle préparait.

- J'aimerais être encore un petit garçon pour avoir le droit de goûter à toutes ces bonnes choses, moi aussi. J'aurais même pas le droit à un petit bout ?

- Tu sais ce qu'a dit le médicomage, Ted. Tu manges trop sucré.

- Et gnagna gna

Andromeda se retourna dans les bras de son mari pour l'embrasser quand une fillette aux cheveux violets déboula dans la cuisine à plat ventre. Les deux parents soupirèrent dans une coordination parfaite et Ted s'approcha de sa fille pour l'aider à se relever.

- On t'a déjà dit mille fois de ne pas courir dans la maison, Nymphadora.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, mon ventre avait trop faim, alors j'ai couru.

- Mais c'est toi qui commandes ton ventre, chipie.

- Ben nan, c'est lui qui me dit quand il est vide.

Ted abandonna vite. Cette gamine avait réponse à tout et il était impossible de discuter. Elle alla prendre place sur une chaise autour de la table et attendit patiemment son goûter. Cependant, il lui suffit d'un regard de sa mère posé sur ses mains pleines de terre pour comprendre qu'elle n'aurait rien avec de telles mains et traîna des pieds pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Si tu ne lèves pas tes pieds, tu vas encore tomber.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a hérité cette maladresse de ton côté de la famille, dit Ted, songeur.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Ils ont tous des tares bizarres dans ta famille.

- C'est gentil de dire ça, mon chéri.

- Oh ! Mais je ne parlais pas pour toi, tu en es la seule rescapée, c'est pour ça que je suis avec toi.

- N'essaie même pas de m'embrasser, répondit Andromeda avec un sourire ironique, alors que son mari esquissait une geste dans sa direction.

- Andro, chérie, soupira Ted.

Andromeda l'ignora et posa une assiette de biscuits devant la place de fille ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je vais cherche du linge sale pour le laver, si jamais tu touches à un de ces biscuits, je le saurais et tu dormiras sur le canapé.

- C'est pas juste.

- Je sais, c'est le côté sadique de ma famille, sourit-elle en disparaissant.

Ted n'eut, malheureusement pas le loisir de prendre un biscuit en douce car sa fille revint aussitôt et il savait qu'elle irait cafter à sa mère. Il la regarda s'attaquer à son goûter tel un fauve sur sa proie et s'amusait de voir ses cheveux passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Nymphadora !

- Maintenant, je peux aussi changer mes oreilles, lui apprit-elle, toute fière. Regarde.

Elle cligna des yeux et ses oreilles prirent une forme pointue comme celles qu'ont les elfes.

- Mais le dis pas à maman, elle va pas être contente. Elle va encore dire qu'à force de jouer avec mon don, je vais perdre ma personnalité. C'est même pas vrai. Ça se peut pas, hein, Papa ?

- Non, ma puce, tu seras toujours toi. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'à force de changer d'apparence, on ne saura plus laquelle est vraiment la tienne.

Nymphadora le regarda un moment, songeuse, comme si elle essayait de vraiment comprendre le sens de ces paroles, puis finalement elle hocha la tête. Elle était encore jeune et commençait doucement à pouvoir maitriser chaque partie de son corps, changer la couleurs de ses cheveux était un exercice simple mais pour la forme, elle avait plus de mal.

Ted se leva pour prendre un verre et la fillette recommença à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Nymphadora Tonks » résonne dans toute la maison. Au ton qu'avait pris sa mère, Nymphadora savait qu'elle devait avoir fait une bêtise, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Son père se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur et elle se tassa une peu plus sur elle-même, la tête dans les épaules.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'Andromeda débarque dans la cuisine, une chemise blanche dans les mains.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Cette chemise toute neuve, Nymphadora. Je t'avais bien de ne pas monter aux arbres, ni d'escalader les murs.

- C'est pas de ma faute, murmura la fillette.

- Non, bien sûr, ce n'est jamais de ta faute. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Andromeda tendit la dite chemise pour montrer l'ampleur des dégâts. En plus des traces de terre et d'herbe, la chemise était déchirée sur toute une bande. Même Ted avait pris un sérieux et presque sévère.

- Explique-moi.

- C'est pas de ma faute.

- Je vais perdre patience, Nymphadora.

La fillette n'aimait pas quand a mère ponctuait ses phrases par des « Nymphadora », cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment en colère.

- C'est à cause de Justin. On a fait une course dans son jardin parce qu'il avait un troll qui nous poursuivait. Il voulait nous manger, tu sais. Alors on s'est enfui, mais il y avait plein d'obstacles ! On a dû passer par-dessus un mur qui était aussi grand qu'une montagne, et puis on a dû sauter pour éviter de tomber dans des trous immenses, alors j'ai fais des roulé-boulés pour pas me casser une jambe. Tu sais, Maman, c'est vraiment pas de ma faute, je voulais pas salir ce beau chemisier, mais bon, j'allais pas me laisser dévorer par un monstre. C'est méchant les géants.

- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un troll ? Demanda Andromeda, nullement impressionnée par l'histoire abracadabrante de sa fille.

- Oh, tu sais, j'avais très peur, alors, j'ai pas eu le temps de le bien le regarder. Mais en tout cas, il était immense avec des poils dans les oreilles, et des boutons, et il sentait très très mauvais. Ils doivent pas connaître les bains, les monstres. Donc nous, on courrait pour pas qu'il nous attrape. Et puis, il y avait Janet, elle court pas vite, donc on avait encore plus peur.

- Je vois. Et comment as-tu déchiré le chemisier ?

- A cause d'une branche d'arbre. On a escaladé un arbre, mais une branche m'a accroché. Elle voulait pas me lâcher et en tirant, ça s'est déchiré.

- Il était vivant, l'arbre ?

- Ben oui, c'est vivant un arbre, Maman. Ça respire. J'ai appris ça à l'école.

- Nymphadora, file dans ta chambre.

- Mais Maman…

- Tu es puni parce que tu as menti encore une fois.

- C'était vraiment pas de ma faute, Maman.

- Bien sûr, c'est comme l'histoire du verre de jus de citrouille.

Andromeda resta impassible au regard humide sa fille et l'envoya dans sa chambre. Ted, lui, s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa fille pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Les yeux mouillés, la fillette attrapa une poignée de biscuits et sortit de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre, l'air boudeur.

- Je n'aime pas être dure avec elle mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle doit comprendre que mentir c'est mal.

- Je me demande sincèrement où elle va chercher des histoires aussi abracadabrantes. Celle-ci est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais celle du jus de citrouille était assez remarquable.

Andromeda et Ted s'en souvenaient parfaitement. C'était juste avant d'aller à la cérémonie de mariage de la sœur de Ted, Nymphadora était partie dans la cuisine car elle avait soif et ses parents l'avaient retrouvé avec une grande tache de jus de citrouille qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher. Elle avait alors raconté qu'un chat gris était entré par la fenêtre ouverte, avait bondi sur la table et renversé le verre sur sa jolie robe avant de repartir aussi vite.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle raconte les choses à sa façon.

- L'imagination, répondit Ted. Elle a trop d'imagination.

En effet, Nymphadora aimait pimenter ses jeux avec des trolls inventés, de méchantes sorcières avec des verrues sur le nez et plein d'aventures rocambolesques. A cet instant, elle racontait à sa peluche préférée comment ce matin, un nain de jardin l'avait éclaboussé quand elle était sortie de la douche. C'est pour quoi la serviette de bain était trempée et ce n'était pas de sa faute, comme le croyait sa mère.


	2. Mes apparences

_Merci _aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent.

Celui-ci répond au thème _"mes amours, mes emmerdes"_... et reste relativement très _soft_ côté rating.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_Mes apparences…_

Molly Weasley observait la jeune femme devant elle en se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle avait toujours connu Nymphadora Tonks rayonnante, chaleureuse et un brin excentrique et la jeune femme assise en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette Nymphadora là. Le teint pâle et les cheveux ternes, Tonks semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots à tout instant et Molly se désolait de la voir ainsi, surtout depuis qu'elle en connaissait la raison. Même si les arguments de Remus n'étaient pas négligeables, Molly ne comprenait pas son obstination à refuser alors que Tonks en était sincèrement éprise et que lui non plus ne semblait être si indifférent devant la jeune femme.

Après réflexions, Molly se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant, avec sept enfants, elle avait l'habitude d'être aux aguets et de remarquer ces choses-là. C'était pourtant flagrant quand elle y repensait.

Lors de la première réunion de l'Ordre au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Molly se souvenait que la jeune femme n'était pas passée inaperçu tant par son apparence que par sa maladresse et son attitude chaleureuse. Elle n'avait pas fait de chichis et avait tout de suite pris un malin plaisir à taquiner Remus, en prenant exemple sur son cousin. Molly avait aussi vu Remus détailler la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds, étonné par ses cheveux roses, son T-shirt collant et un peu court à l'effigie des Bizarr' Sisters, son pantalon déchiré et ses grosses chaussures.

_« - Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, ma petite cousine. _

_Partagé entre rires et étonnement, personne ne disait rien. _

_- Tonks, voici Remus Lupin, mon dernier meilleur ami, ajouta Sirius avec un air théâtral. _

_- Enchanté Nymphadora. _

_La jeune femme grimaça et Remus eut peur d'avoir été impoli. _

_- Appelles-moi Tonks comme tout le monde, s'il te plait_

_Il ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi et eut du mal à se résoudre de l'appeler par son nom de famille alors qu'il trouvait son prénom si joli. _

_Quand plus tard dans la soirée, pour ne pas faire de secrets, ils évoquèrent sa lycanthropie, il fut surpris de voir l'étonnement se lire sur le visage de Tonks, vite remplacé par un petit sourire, mais c'est surtout sa manière de lancer « j'aurais jamais cru » qui le désarçonna le plus. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air rebuté. »_

Au fil de l'année écoulée, Molly se souvenait aussi avoir vu la jeune femme effectuer un vrai défilé de mode au Square Grimmaurd, passant de la gothique effronté à la jeune femme de la haute société. Tout cela n'avait été que dans le but d'attirer l'attention de Remus. Molly songea qu'un bon coup de pieds aux fesses ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal pour lui remettre les idées en place.

_« Tonks, tu n'es pas au courant qu'il neige dehors ? Demanda Harry._

_- Si pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ? _

_- Heu, non, mais tu as vu comment tu es habillée ? _

_La jeune métamorphomage portait une jupe plus que mini avec des bottes. Seul son pull semblait adapté à la saison hivernale. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber son rose habituel pour une couleur de cheveux plus sobre. _

_- J'espère que la réunion ne va pas trop tarder, soupira-t-elle, à l'intention de Molly. _

_- Je l'espère aussi, j'aimerais allée voir Arthur avant la fin des visites. _

_- Il va mieux ? _

_- Il se remet doucement. _

_Quelques membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, s'étonnant tous plus ou moins de la tenue de Tonks qui songea que tout cela était ridicule, depuis le temps ils devraient être habitués. Cependant la réaction de Remus fut celle qu'elle attendait le plus et elle dut avouer qu'elle ne fut pas déçue. Il arriva en compagnie de son cousin et manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en la voyant. _

_- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Remus, plaisanta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais habillée comme ça pour toi. _

_Il rougit et elle rit suivie par Sirius qui lança à son ami un « décoince-toi un peu, on croirait jamais que t'es aussi vieux. »_

Molly devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qu'elle avait vraiment tout essayé.

_« Bordel, Tonks, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Sirius, sous le choc._

_- Bah rien. _

_- T'as l'air d'une vieille ! _

_- Merci du compliment. On m'a juste dit qu'il faudrait que je sois un peu plus mature. _

_- Et c'est pourquoi, tu ressembles à personne de quarante balais ? Franchement, le pantalon écossais et le chemisier blanc, c'est moyen. Et les lunettes, ça te va pas du tout. En plus, quel est l'abruti qui t'a mis dans la tête qu'à quarante ans on était plus mature ? _

_Avec un regard innocent, Tonks se tourna vers Remus qui ne pipait mot. _

_- Je vois. Faut pas faire attention aux apparences, cousine et surtout pas écouter Remus. Regarde-le, on dirait un petit pépé, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne trouve pas de femme. _

_L'intéressé s'offusqua et protesta vivement, devant un Sirius moqueur, tandis que Tonks s'estimait heureuse qu'aucune autre femme ne lui tourne autour, déjà qu'en étant seule, elle avait du mal à le séduire, si en plus, elle devait affronter la concurrence, elle était foutue. _

_Pendant que les deux compères débattaient sur le rapport entre l'âge et la maturité, Tonks décida de retrouver son âge et apporta quelques retouches à ses vêtements, sous l'œil très discret mais néanmoins attentif de Remus. »_

C'était comme la fois, où Tonks était arrivée en retard à une réunion, provoquant l'ébahissement général. Le regard de Remus aurait alors dû alerté Molly.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à ouvrir la réunion quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement sur ce que tout le monde qualifia de créatures de rêves. Molly étant la seule femme présente, fut la première à réagir. _

_- Tonks ! _

_- Désolée, pour ce retard mais on s'habille pas comme ça en cinq minutes, s'excusa la jeune femme. _

_Aux yeux de la gente masculine, elle fut immédiatement pardonnée. Profitant du silence général, Nymphadora s'installa à la seule place de libre autour de la table et se retint de sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était à côté de Remus. _

_Celui-ci ne la quitta pas des yeux. _

_- Je vois que tu es ravissante, Nymphadora, la complimenta Dumbledore._

_- Merci._

_La réunion commença alors et Nymphadora bien qu'attentive, se réjouit de voir que Remus lui jetait de temps à temps des regards en coin. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore les informa des prochaines missions prévues, leur rappela de bien faire attention surtout ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère et s'avança vers Tonks pour lui souhaiter une bonne chance pour ce soir, ce qui attira pas mal de regards. _

_- Je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps non plus, déclara-t-elle. _

_- Et pouvons-nous savoir où tu te rends vêtue ainsi ? Demanda Sirius._

_- A une soirée, mon cher. _

_- Tu vas te retrouver là-dedans comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. _

_- Hahaha ! Se força-t-elle à rire. _

_- Sache qu'il existe encore des hommes galants de nos jours. _

_- Mais je suis galant, ma chère cousine, répliqua Sirius._

_- Et aussi aimable que ta mère ! _

_- C'est l'enfermement, ça me rend aigri. Mais Remus est un homme bien lui, non ? _

_Ledit Remus jeta un regard noir à Sirius. _

_- Malheureusement, il ne voudrait pas de moi, répondit Tonks. _

_Elle se força à sourire pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments et préféra couper court à la discussion en se levant pour quitter la cuisine. Elle salua tout le monde et remercia Molly pour ses conseils avant de s'éclipser. _

_- Y'en a moins qui s'amusent, lança Sirius. _

_- Elle a bien raison, assura Molly qui s'attira du coup des regards surpris de la part de ses enfants. »_

Et il y en avait eu d'autres. Molly resservit du thé à son invitée, tentant de lui remonter le moral. En vain. Tonks gardait la même mine sombre et triste.

- Il changera d'avis. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi impassible qu'il veut bien te le faire croire, tu sais.

- Ça m'étonnerait bien, répondit Tonks. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je le soûlais et que je l'intéressais pas.

- Alors, oublie-le, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu es jeune, toute belle et Auror, en plus, il doit bien y avoir des jeunes hommes qui te tournent autour.

Tonks ne répondit que par un soupir. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu quand elle était adolescente.

« Surtout ma chérie, ne tombe jamais amoureuse, les amours n'apportent que des emmerdes »

A ce moment-là, il ne devait pas se douter de combien il avait raison.


	3. Ce don qui n'en est pas un

Coucou, voici un nouvel OS sur Nymphadora. Il est plus triste que les précédents et je m'excuse pour le côté biographique un peu mélodramatique que prend cet OS vers la fin. En espérant que vous aimerez ce texte sur Tonks, la Métamorphomage !

Il répond au thème _**mon talent improbable**_, sur la communauté LJ _pompompower_. D'ailleurs une C2 vient d'être également ouverte ici et elle est aussi dédiée aux personnages oubliés.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_Ce don qui n'en est pas un_

Jamais Andromeda Tonks n'aurait pensé mettre au monde une métamorphomage. Venant d'une longue famille de sorciers, elle s'était renseignée et pourtant à part des adeptes de magie noire, des décapiteurs de vieux elfes de maison et un ou deux Cracmols, rien ne pouvait prédire que sa petite fille allait être une métamorphomage.

Comme son époux, Andromeda avait été surprise de voir que sa petite fille changea la couleur de ses cheveux aussitôt née. Le temps de se remettre du léger choc qu'ils avaient eu, ils en furent amusés. Nymphadora Tonks, comme elle fut nommée, était née brune, comme sa mère, était vite passée au blond pour revenir au noir et ainsi de suite en passant par le roux et le mauve. Quand Nymphadora était bébé, son don amusait plutôt ses parents. C'est en grandissant que les choses se gâtèrent.

Bien que sorcier, Ted, le père de Nymphadora, était d'ascendance moldue. Il était le seul sorcier de sa famille et bien que ses propres parents n'y voient aucune tare, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec la magie. Ted pouvait faire quelques petits tours comme ça mais pas trop pousser dans la magie plus profonde. Aussi, il était dur de faire comprendre à ses parents que leur petite-fille avait un don, celui de changer d'apparence à volonté.

Jusqu'à ses six ans, Nymphadora n'était pas à proprement parlé maîtresse de sa Métamorphomagie et elle ne changeait que la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux de manière inconsciente et selon ses humeurs, généralement. Les gens peu habitués à la magie avaient souvent du mal à s'y accoutumer et Andromeda avait pris l'habitude de coiffer sa fille d'un petit bonnet.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand Nymphadora comprit son don et apprit à s'en servir. Elle changeait tout jusqu'à paraître méconnaissable.

Cependant, quand Nymphadora piquait des crises ou qu'elle était énervée, elle ne contrôlait plus son don. C'est comme ça qu'un matin de bonne heure, la famille Tonks débarqua à Sainte-mangouste. Refusant catégoriquement d'aller chez son précepteur, Nymphadora avait piqué une crise et s'était retrouvée avec un groin à la place du nez. Plus tard, la petite famille en rirait, pour l'heure, ils étaient plutôt affolés.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience au médicomage qui, aidé de Ted et Andromeda, avait essayé de calmer la petite fille.

- Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle retrouvera son nez, leur avait-il dit.

Aussi, Andromeda s'évertua à lui parler doucement et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dans l'espoir de la calmer. Ted, lui, semblait plus énervé que sa fille et Andromeda le chassa de la salle.

- Tu la rends encore plus nerveuse qu'autre chose. Allez va nous attendre dehors. Et surtout ne prend pas de café.

Le médicomage avait sourit et avait laissé la mère soigner la fille. Lui ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour Nymphadora.

- Quand vous aurez réussi, appelez-moi.

Andromeda hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa fille qui pleurait toujours à grosses larmes de voir ce groin au milieu de sa figure. Sa mère usa de paroles réconfortantes et chaleureuses mais rien ne marchait, Nymphadora ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

- Ma puce, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ? Insista doucement Andromeda.

A force de persévérance, Nymphadora finit par parler. Elle raconta entre deux hoquets que les enfants chez son percepteur avaient peur d'elle mais que ça ne les empêchait pas de se moquer d'elle et de ses cheveux surtout. Nymphadora adorait changer la couleur de ses cheveux et ils la trouvaient bizarre, disant qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir des cheveux verts ou roses, qu'elle n'était pas normale.

« Normal », ce mot, elle le traînera toute sa vie et elle le haïra plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

La normalité régissait ce monde, dirait-elle plus tard, et elle le pourrissait aussi.

Cet incident du groin ne fut que l'un des nombreux autres qui allaient suivre, jusqu'à ce que la fillette puisse _pleinement_ contrôler sa Métamorphamagie.

La chose ne fut d'ailleurs pas aisée. Nymphadora était une vraie chipie à ses heures et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se faire pousser la barbe pour effrayer son petit voisin se révéla être une affaire très rude.

- Ce sont les grands garçons comme Papa qui ont de la barbe, ma puce. Les mamans et les petites filles, elles n'en ont pas. Regarde ta maman.

- Mais c'est rigolo, ça pique et puis, John, ça lui fait peur, il crie pire que comme une fille quand il voit ma barbe.

- Justement, tu ne dois pas le faire, Nymphadora, lui avait dit son père. Si tu continues, je vais me fâcher et tu seras privée de dessert pendant une semaine.

Mais la fillette n'avait que faire des remontrances et ce n'était pas les punitions qui lui faisaient peur. Elle s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, elle se fichait à peu près de tout, et peu de choses lui faisaient réellement peur.

La peur n'arriva que lorsqu'elle entra à Poudlard. Nymphadora reçut autant de jugements qu'il y avait d'élèves dans cette école. Au tout début, elle s'était forcée à paraître normale. Ses parents lui avaient bien dit de ne pas faire de bêtises, ni de trop changer d'apparences. Elle avait donc gardé ses cheveux châtains et ne s'amusait pas à changer la forme de son visage pour le plaisir. Et puis, elle s'était laissée aller aux confidences avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Tout le monde la trouvait drôle, « charmante. » Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Elle était Dora, la rigolote, celle qui avait un talent improbable et que beaucoup aurait aimé posséder. Seulement Nymphadora apprit que tous les goûts étaient dans la nature, comme disait sa mère et que forcément, il y avait des gens que son don dérangeait. Certains Serpentards beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle principalement, se moquaient souvent d'elle en faisant des grimaces quand ils la croisaient. Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'attristait car les Serpentards se moquaient de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur maison. Non, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de voir que certains élèves n'osaient plus l'approcher comme si elle était contagieuse. Si la jeune adolescente qu'elle était, affirmait à ses parents qu'elle maîtrisait son don à la perfection et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci, c'était pour ne pas les inquiéter. Or, Nymphadora se révéla allergique à certaines poudres couramment utilisées en potions. Quand elle entrait en contact avec celles-ci, elle partait dans une crise d'éternuements et sa Métamorphomagie agissait indépendamment de sa volonté à chaque éternuement. Elle pouvait se retrouver avec des cheveux bleus, des dents de lapin, des oreilles aussi grosses que des feuilles de choux et ainsi de suite. La première fois que cela arriva, elle se sentit mortifiée de voir les élèves se moquer d'elle, plus encore quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie et qu'il s'aperçut que nombreux élèves l'évitaient comme on évitait le Sinistros.

Son don de métamorphomage fut également concurrencé par sa maladresse. Nymphadora était d'une nature effroyablement maladroite. Elle ne pouvait pas essuyer une assiette sans la faire tomber, ni marcher sur une surface parfaitement plane sans trébucher. Il y avait un tapis sur le sol, elle se prenait les pieds dedans, il y avait un poteau sur sa route, elle fonçait droit dedans, il y avait un verre sur la table, elle le renversait. Ça en faisait rire certains et ça en agaçait d'autres.

- Il faut que tu prennes ton temps pour faire les choses, Nymphadora. Ça ne sert à rien de te précipiter, lui disait sa mère.

Les « crack, » « boum, » « splash » et autres bruits significatifs de catastrophes étaient fréquents chez les Tonks. Ça ne faisait plus sursauter personne.

Durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, Nymphadora décida de ne plus faire un usage trop fréquent de son don. Voulant choquer les gens et montrer que désormais, elle se fichait royalement de leur opinion, elle adopta une coupe originale avec des cheveux rose bonbon taillés en pointes. Si au départ, c'était surtout de la provocation, la jeune fille s'habitua très vite à cette coupe qu'elle gardera jusqu'à la fin.

Quand elle sortit de Poudlard, elle jugea également que Nymphadora n'était pas un prénom qui convenait à sa personnalité. Cela faisait trop gamine, et puis c'était surtout très ridicule, selon elle. C'est pourquoi elle décida de faire appeler uniquement par son nom de famille et défiait quiconque de continuer à l'appeler Nymphadora. Elle désolait sa mère qui adorait son prénom « si charmant » mais n'en avait que faire. Andromeda réussit tout de même à appeler sa fille par son prénom, ses parents étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à l'appeler ainsi sans risquer de recevoir ses foudres.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais appeler ma propre fille, Tonks ! S'était insurgée Andromeda quand sa fille lui avait annoncé sa décision. C'est complètement insensé. N'y pense même pas,_Nymphadora_.

Durant sa formation pour devenir Auror, Tonks ne remercia jamais assez son don. Etant d'une maladresse abominable, la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, avait eu du mal à passer l'épreuve de filature et tapinois, en revanche l'épreuve de dissimulation et déguisements fut un succès qui rattrapa toutes ses autres notes. Cependant, elle ne s'en vantait pas plus que ça. Extravagante, mais pas égocentrique, Nymphadora n'était pas le genre de personne à faire étalage de sa vie.

Le pêcher de Tonks restera sa Métaphormagie. Enfant, certains en avaient peur, adulte, d'autres lui demandaient de changer son nez, ses cheveux, etc. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva souvent à amuser la galerie pendant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, toutes deux amies du Survivant l'appréciaient beaucoup et raffolaient de son don. Tonks avait été touchée quand la jeune Weasley lui avait dit en toute sincérité, les yeux encore humides d'avoir trop ri, qu'elle aurait bien aimé être Métamorphomage.

« Ça doit être génial de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut avec son corps. »

Après les railleries qu'elle avait subies dans son enfance, Tonks aimait bien que les gens perçoivent, désormais, son don comme quelque chose de fantastique, seulement cela arriva à un moment, où elle eut des problèmes à l'assumer. Au sein de l'Ordre, il était « normal » qu'elle ait des cheveux roses, qu'elle soit toujours souriante et pleine de vie et surtout qu'elle soit maladroite. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était qu'en plus de cela, la jeune femme était amoureuse et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que son don devint gênant.

L'homme dont elle était amoureuse était plus âgé qu'elle et se jugeait lui-même trop dangereux pour être avec elle. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas le tempérament de la jeune femme. Tonks était têtue et elle l'aimait. Ces deux choses faisaient qu'elle n'allait pas renoncer à Remus Lupin aussi facilement, d'autant plus que Remus ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait beau lui répéter combien il était trop vieux pour elle, trop pauvre, trop dangereux, Tonks s'en moquait éperdument. Elle l'aimait qu'il soit pauvre ou riche, jeune ou vieux, loup-garou ou non, elle s'en fichait. Elle le connaissait et l'avait souvent observé en douce pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, il n'y avait pas plus prévenant et plus gentil que lui. Au début, elle s'en était voulu de rougir quand il lui adressait la parole, surtout qu'il était le meilleur ami de son cousin, un peu trop bougon. Elle avait bien tenté de le remettre à sa place quand il l'appelait Nymphadora mais apparemment, Remus était aussi buté qu'elle.

Tonks n'avait, cependant, jamais pensé que sa Métamorphomagie puisse être affectée par quoique ce soit. Les rejets à répétition de Remus se répercutèrent sur son moral et endommagèrent son don. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte presque grise et son teint retrouva toute la pâleur des Black. Tout le monde dans l'Ordre mit cela sur le compte de la mort de son cousin. Seule Molly et ses yeux de lynx en doutèrent. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésita pas à essayer de faire parler la jeune femme. Ses parents pensaient qu'avec la guerre et tout ce dans quoi leur fille était impliquée, il était logique qu'elle soit fatiguée et que ça lui enlève peu à peu son enthousiasme naturel tout en jouant un peu aussi sur sa Métamorphomagie. Ils étaient inquiets mais pas au point de jouer les inquisiteurs. De plus, Tonks faisaient vraiment tout pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Le médicomage qu'elle consulta lui expliqua que c'était une chose très rare de voir un cas comme le sien, mais que la seule façon de reprendre possession de son don était d'aller mieux moralement.

- Croyez bien que je vois des jeunes femmes aussi déprimées que vous l'êtes, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je sais que c'est à cause d'un homme. Nous pouvons être de vrais brutes parfois.

Il avait essayé de la réconforter et bien que Tonks trouve le geste touchant, elle préféra ne pas s'attarder dans le cabinet. Aucune potion ne pouvait lui redonner sa Métamorphomagie, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier Remus Lupin… ou à le faire craquer. Bizarrement, la deuxième solution lui parut la plus facile.

Il lui fallut un an pour guérir et faire entendre raison à Remus Lupin par la même occasion. Tonks ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que quand elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de sa Métamorphomagie, elle se sentait à nouveau entière. Elle aimait son don avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Elle fut encore plus heureuse de voir que l'enfant à qui elle donna naissance l'année suivante, avait, lui aussi, le don de Métamorphomagie. Le petit Teddy Lupin en usait au moins autant qu'elle, changeant constamment la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle s'amusait de le voir faire. Ce n'était pas pareil que quand elle utilisait son don devant un miroir et elle devait admettre que c'était parfois surprenant.

Nymphadora Tonks était métamorphomage. C'était tellement rare comme don, que souvent les gens la qualifiaient comme tel. Elle avait souvent entendu dans les couloirs du Ministère « tu sais Tonks, la Métamorphomage ! » plutôt que Tonks, la jeune Auror. Malgré son don, Nymphadora n'en restait pas moins une femme normale et mortelle comme tout le monde. Sa Métamorphomagie, bien que plaisante et amusante, ne la protégea pas du Sort Impardonnable, auquel elle succomba à l'âge de 25 ans.

_FIN_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un prochain OS_


	4. Mon plus grand regret

_Mon plus grand regret_

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il avait toujours fallu qu'on lui dise de faire une chose pour qu'elle fasse le contraire. Quand Remus l'avait prévenu pour la bataille qui se préparait à Poudlard, elle savait déjà qu'elle devait en faire partie. Elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant que Remus lui interdirait formellement de venir de se battre. Elle avait argumenté qu'elle devait se battre pour donner un avenir à leur fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vive dans un monde sorcier aussi instable.

« Voldemort doit mourir, avait-t-elle hurlé.

- Mais tu dois rester avec Teddy, lui avait répondu Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes prendre des risques dans cette bataille, Dora. Tu n'es plus seule. Tu te dois de penser à notre fils.

- Mais toi, tu vas te battre. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul. »

Les larmes avaient alors débordé et elle s'était sentie affreusement vulnérable. Remus l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter, lui murmurer des mots doux et déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

Ses « je t'aime » dits avec tant de douceur, martelaient un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois. Elle avait peur que les paroles de son mari ne sonnent comme un adieu. Elle était consciente qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de s'en sortir vivant et ça la terrifiait.

Quand il était parti pour Poudlard, ç'avait été terrible tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Remus s'était efforcé de garder son sang froid. Il avait serré son fils dans ses bras, ce petit-être qu'il avait souvent eu peur de briser rien qu'en le touchant tellement il paraissait fragile mais qu'il aimait tant. Remus eut même une pensée pour James et Sirius. Il aurait bien aimé voir comment ils auraient réagi, d'abord parce qu'il avait épousé Nymphadora, cette jeune femme qui avait treize ans de moins que lui et dont le caractère s'opposait au sien et ensuite parce qu'il était papa, lui qui avait toujours farouchement affirmé que jamais, il n'aurait d'enfants. Et puis, il s'était tourné vers sa femme, si belle malgré ses larmes. Remus savait que s'il lui disait combien il l'aimait, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, même lui jugeait que cela sonnerait bien trop comme un adieu. Or, il avait la volonté de revenir.

« Je ne me laisserais pas abattre », lui avait-il dit d'un ton léger.

Elle avait haussé les épaules et en revanche, elle lui avait dit combien elle l'aimait.

Restée seule dans leur petite maison, Tonks n'avait pas quitté son fils qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, comme elle se serait accrochée à une bouée de sauvetage. Longtemps, elle l'avait gardé avec elle, lui murmurant de petits mots réconfortants quand il commençait à s'agiter. Elle lui répéta combien elle l'aimait, combien son papa l'aimait aussi, combien ils étaient heureux qu'il soit là. Le petit Teddy, à peine six mois, regardait simplement sa mère avec de grands yeux, changeant inconsciemment la couleur de ses cheveux. Cela amusait Nymphadora qui pouvait constater que ce spectacle était assez impressionnant pour une personne extérieure. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ça avant de voir son fils. Teddy avait l'habitude de faire prendre à ses cheveux la couleur qu'il voyait. Si, par exemple, il jouait avec un cube rouge, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rouge, si c'était avec sa peluche blanche, ses cheveux devenaient blancs.

Il ne fallut pas une heure à la jeune mère pour qu'elle craque. Nymphadora enveloppa chaudement son fils, pris plusieurs biberons et changes avant de s'habiller elle-même pour transplaner chez sa mère.

Etonnée de voir sa fille à une heure pareille, Andromeda s'inquiéta aussitôt à propos de Teddy, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Nymphadora la rassura précipitamment.

- Je dois aller rejoindre, Remus. Peux-tu garder Teddy pour la nuit ?

- Ma chérie, non.

- Quoi ! Avait hurlé Nymphadora.

- Remus m'a prévenu et mis en garde. Il est hors de question que tu le rejoignes. Penses à ton fils.

- Mais je reviendrais, il ne nous arrivera rien. Je veux juste… être là-bas avec lui. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Non. Si tu sais au fond de toi qu'il n'arrivera rien à Remus autant rester sagement ici avec ton fils.

Nymphadora sentait la colère monter en elle devant tout le calme de sa mère. Andromeda connaissait parfaitement sa fille et elle ne s'énerverait pas pour ne pas risquer d'accroître sa colère.

- Je t'en prie, Maman. Tu sais combien j'aime Remus.

- Et ton fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de lui, si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose ?

Mais la jeune femme n'en démordait pas tellement elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que rien ne leur arriverait. A force d'arguments et de larmes, Andromeda finit par abandonner. Teddy commençait à pleurer violemment d'entendre tous ces cris et Nymphadora le calma avec plein de baisers avant de le confier à sa mère.

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, assura Nymphadora en embrassant sa mère. Et surtout ne lui donne pas d'objets roses dans les bras. Cette couleur ne lui va absolument pas, sourit-elle d'un ton léger pour montrer à sa mère que tout irait bien.

Impuissante, Andromeda regarda sa fille transplaner depuis le jardin avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Elle regarda son petit-fils qui s'évertuait à attraper une mèche de ses cheveux pour jouer avec. Il semblait maintenant parfaitement éveillé, malgré l'heure tardive.

Andromeda veilla toute la nuit. Dans ses bras, Teddy avait finalement fini par s'endormir, mais il avait un sommeil agité. Elle aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jour pointait doucement dans le ciel et plus le temps passait, plus elle tremblait. Elle sursauta quand un hibou vint frapper du bec dans le carreau de la fenêtre et en calant bien Teddy dans ses bras, elle alla ouvrir pour attraper la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort et son instinct maternel lui faisait sentir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Si tout s'était bien passé, Remus ou Nymphadora aurait déjà été là pour venir chercher leur fils.

Andromeda alla déposer Teddy dans son couffin et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé. Elle trouva de la difficulté à ouvrir l'enveloppe et pleura silencieusement à sa lecture. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait depuis que le hibou était arrivé.

_« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre fils et votre gendre. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations d'ici quelques heures, quand tout se sera un peu calmé._

_Je comprends votre chagrin._

_Acceptez mes condoléances les plus sincères._

_Arthur Weasley »_

Sa fille était morte. Son petit-fils était désormais orphelin. Andromeda le regarda dormir. Elle s'occuperait de lui. Teddy était maintenant sa seule famille et elle n'était plus que la seule pour lui également.

Andromeda ne songea même à en vouloir à sa fille. Après tout, elle aurait certainement fait la même chose pour Ted. Ce qu'elle ignorait surtout, c'était que Nymphadora avait éprouvé un immense regret quand elle avait vu l'éclair de lumière verte arrivé droit sur elle… et que c'était sa propre tante qui lui avait lancé, la sœur d'Andromeda. Quand Nymphadora avait senti la mort s'emparer d'elle, elle n'eut qu'un regret, celui d'avoir désobéi à sa mère. Elle avait raison, son fils était plus important que n'importe quelle guerre au monde, elle l'avait seulement compris trop tard.


End file.
